Known load bearing vests designed for use by military and police personnel are time consuming to don, in that they must be laced up on at least one side after the wearer has positioned it on himself. Further, known vests have a tendency to move or slide around on the wearer even after it has been properly adjusted. An additional concern is that flaps over vest pockets used to retain the contents of the pockets make it difficult to access the contents of the pockets. Also, an inadequate number of pouches are typically provided for bullet clips and bullet magazines for the variety of weapons in use by the wearer. Further, drinking features, when provided, are generally located inconveniently.
It is desired to provide a load bearing vest overcoming the above shortcomings of known vests.